It Was His Idea
by ThanksPoliceSheep
Summary: Yato x Yukine SMUT


Yukine whined, staring at the object before him. It was a slim flip phone, a cellphone, that Hiyori had bought for him. She explained that if he had any questions about his homework that it'd be easier if he just texted her them, that way she could respond clearly without either of them having to listen to Yato singing in the background about his dreams for his own shrine.

However, this was different.

As soon as Hiyori had entered her number, Yato had confiscated the blue device and entered his own. He gave it back to Yukine only after he made the boy promise that should he ever need Yato, he'd contact him.

That was the idea anyway.

Apparently, Yato needed something from Yukine. On the cellphone's screen was the text message reading: " _Answer tonight at 23:00._ "

Yukine whined again, unsure what to make of it. Did Yato mean he'd call Yukine, or that the phone would ring and it'd be someone else he'd have to speak to? Either way, time was coming close. It was 22:13. _Over 45 minutes away_ , Yukine thought. He groaned again, ruffling his blond hair and then looked around the small room he was in. _I'm hungry._ He figured, and got up with a stretch. He pulled on his green jacket and then headed out of Kofuku's home. He said farewell to Daikoku on his way, who was up making some late-night mochi for her.

Once Yukine had his shoes on, he started down to the nearest market. He settled on picking up some sliced mochi, paired with sushi and two onigiris. Yukine stood outside the store, nibbling on the sushi first, safe in the bright light. He waited there, letting time pass slowly as he ate.

Finally, his phone made a sharp _bing_ sound. Stuffing his mouth with another bite of the onigiri in hand, Yukine pulled out the device and flipped it open to check. Another text message. " _Don't forget! Five minutes!_ "

Yukine rolled his eyes, continuing to eat casually. It was clear that whatever was going on was related to a job of some sort.

A few minutes passed, and right at 23:00, Yukine's phone rang. He answered it, slowly putting it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Where are you now?" came Yato's deep soothing voice. It sent a warmth over Yukine's being that he could only describe as the feeling of a dog being spoken to by its owner.

"Uh..." Yukine looked over his shoulder up at the store's sign. "The mini-mart by Kofuku's."

"Great," came Yato's eager reply. "Come to the shrine just east of you! Right now!" And he hung up.

Yukine looked at the phone confused. But, he ended up walking to the shrine. The shrine Yato had been talking about was obviously one of Tenjin's- although this was one of his smaller and simpler shrines. Yato was standing by the offering box waiting for Yukine.

Yato waved at Yukine and led him around to the back of the shrine. "In we go~" He hopped up onto the back deck where there was a blanket laid out with two more folded next to it.

Yukine's face soured. "We're not going to sleep in Tenjin's shrine, are we? That's what you called me out for?"

"No," Yato smirked, patting the bed. "Just come here."

With a roll of his eyes, Yukine stepped up. He immediately turned around, making Yato frown, and began to take off his shoes. "At least be polite," he said. Yato nodded and took off his shoes, setting them next to Yukine's.

After that, Yukine was sitting on the make-shift bed, rubbing his hands together. "Now this." Yato smiled, holding up a piece of thin fabric that could've been mistaken for a tie in the dark.

"Now what?" Yukine asked, pointing at it. "You want me to wear that? What's going on?"

"Easy." Yato reached forward and tied the strip of fabric around Yukine's eyes. "Make sure your eyes are shut for this."

"Agh! Stop that!" Yukine groaned, trying to push the god away. "Don't just blindfold me! It's rude!"

"Shh." Yato whispered at him. Yukine, with his arms crossed, sat their pouting. That smirk renewed itself onto Yato's face when he felt the uneasiness coming from his weapon into his mind. "You'll be okay." He cooed gently, placing his palm on Yukine's shoulder. With his free hand, he whipped out his phone and dialed a contact. Yukine's phone rang. "Answer it."

"If that's you, I'm going to smack you," Yukine grumbled, reaching into his pocket. He fished out his phone, flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hello," came Yato's voice. "Yukine." This time it was sultry, sexy, low, gravely, and it sent a sharp shiver down Yukine's spine.

"Y-Y-Yato!" Yukine shouted at the god, but not into the phone. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Phone sex," Yato answered the phone. He was sitting just a few feet away, but his voice was running itself through the speaker right into Yukine's brain. The blond blushed profusely, unable to form a single protest. "How's it sound?"

That question gave Yukine some strength. "Like you're bored."

"You were thinking it last night," Yato replied. A chuckle came, erupting vibrations in Yukine's ear, sending another shiver down his spine. Yato paused, watching Yukine's face turn crimson under the blindfold. "I won't touch you until you ask me to."

"Like hell, I'd do that." Yukine quickly retorted, his voice cutting sharply to Yato's ear.

But the god only smiled. "Now, now. This is to be enjoyed." Yato said gently. "Are you hot?" Yukine shook his head. Yato, playing with the gag that he couldn't see Yukine, asked again, "Are you hot, Yukine?"

Hearing his name sent chills down the blond's spine. "K-kind of."

"Are you wearing your jacket? Take it off." Yato suggested, but it sounded more like an order. "But don't put the phone down."

Yukine shifted one arm out, pushing his shoulder up so the phone stayed in his ear. "What about you? Does your scarf keep you warm?"

"Yes," Yato nodded, closing his eyes. "Very much. Do you want me to take it off?"

Yukine shifted, holding the phone with his free arm to slip out his other from the jacket. "Yes. But don't put the phone down," he repeated the mock order.

Yato chuckled. It sounded sweet to Yukine's ears. Once his scarf was off, Yato spoke again. "You should lean back and be comfortable. I want to touch your chest."

"You can touch it when I'm sitting up, dummy." Yukine pointed out, obviously not wanting to lay down.

"Then touch your nipples through your shirt." Yato said lowly, almost a whisper. But the words were heard perfectly against Yukine's ear. He watched as the blond nervously began to touch at his left nipple with his right hand. "Your hair smells so nice." Yato complimented, a smile growing on his face.

"You smell like sweat," Yukine replied, a small smile on his face.

Yato shifted how he was sitting, swinging a leg up next to him to prop his arm up so the phone against his ear was more secure. "Pinch the nipple." Yukine did so. "Pull at it." Again, Yukine did so. "Does it feel good?"

"No, but your voice is making my groin get uncomfortably hot," Yukine answered effortlessly.

"Oh?" Yato held out the question, a sly smile coming onto his face. "Slip your hand down and undo your belt."

Yukine did this, slowly. His belt clinked and clattered loose. "You too, Yato."

"Mmm, of course." As Yato spoke his next order, he was undoing his own belt. "Rub your cock gently, clockwise through your jeans."

"Don't say cock!" Yukine blushed, jerking his head away from the phone.

"Rub it." Yato urged.

Yukine slipped his hand farther, rubbing his hardening cock. The friction felt weird. His dick felt extremely sensitive. All of Yato's words were shooting all his blood straight to his cock, and rubbing the fabric of his jeans against the hardy organ was creating a tension in his gut.

"How does my hand feel, Yukine?" Yato asked huskily. He had slipped his hand against his own pants, rubbing gingerly, left, right, scooping down to his balls and then back up again. "Am I gentle? Is it too firm?"

"Too firm," Yukine replied, feeling his legs opening as he shifted his weight back some on his hips. "Yato, can I rub lighter yet?"

"Not yet, Yukine," Yato replied, rubbing just as hard as it appeared that Yukine was. "Are you getting to your balls? Don't forget them." He watched as Yukine corrected his clockwise motion to include his sack.

"Yato, please," Yukine asked, his voice starting to crack. Finally, the moans were going to begin. "I have to touch it."

"Three more rotations, Yukine," Yato ordered. "Count them with me, slowly."

"One," Yukine started, his hand moving from the tip of his cock to the left, to his balls, to the right and back up.

"Two?" Yato asked, mimicking the circle.

"Two." Yukine nodded, and he went around again. He pushed a bit harder on his balls and snaked his way back up. "Three." He gasped, feeling like his hips might buck forward at any moment.

"Good boy, Yukine." Yato praised. His voice was sweet, caring and all over warm again. Hearing his name so much, it sent shivers down his spine. "Undo your pants and slip your hand in."

Yukine groaned a bit into the phone, immediately obeying the order. His hand was cool compared to feeling his cock through his briefs. It was hot, feeling like it was pounding. "My ear's... My heart's pounding in them." Yukine whispered, feeling his palm move up and down.

"How am I touching you?" Yato asked, slipping his own hand into his pants.

Yukine mumbled a bit, trying to describe his actions. "You're... You're rubbing with the palm. Your middle and ring finger brush under my balls and your wrist works at the tip. The index and pinky fingers are caressing the sides as you go up and down."

"Am I squeezing you?" Yato asked, squeezing his own balls a bit.

"You... You are." Yukine gasped, a moan leaking out. He shifted forward, doubling on himself to rub at his balls better.

"I want to you to touch the nip for me." Yato ordered, "The very tip."

Yukine adjusted his hand up and poked at the tip of his cock through his briefs with his index finger. His groan echoed through the cellphone to Yato's ears, causing his cock to harden some more. "There's precum."

"Me too." Yato eased out, quieting a groan in his throat. "Poke it again." Yukine did, another groan eliciting from his lips. It sounded hardy and full, coming from the young boy's throat. "Wrap your fingers around and massage the tip."

Yukine shifted his knees around his armpits some to retain his balance. Then he cupped his fingers around his cock so he could push the edge of his index finger's nail against the tip. The feeling of the cotton fabric rubbing against the sensitive skin was excruciatingly delicious. Yukine began to gasp and let out soft groans and moans, almost mewing. It was all too yummy.

Yato mimicked Yukine's actions, his own groans sounding off through the phone and into Yukine's brain. It was overwhelming the boy to hear his master's sexually pleased sounds right at his ear.

"Y-Yato." Yukine gasped for air. "It's getting wet and cold."

"Slip off your pants." Yato tried to stop touching his dick, but it resulted in him casually massaging the head through his underwear.

He watched as Yukine shifted onto his knees and began to slip off his pants and underwear all of the ways. "Take off yours too. And your shirt." He asked, his voice almost begging.

Yato smirked, shifting up and taking off his clothes. "Rub at your nipples and pinch them lightly as you do." Yukine slipped his shirt off, pinching and rubbing his nipples some. He mewed keenly at the feelings they were sending to his cock.

Now they were both nude. Sitting on blankets with full erections in the middle of the night at the back of a god's shrine- and not even Yato's shrine. Was this some kind of sin?

"Yato..." Yukine moaned, his hand ghosting featherlight touches his hipbone.

"Down on your knees and elbows." came the god's husky voice, almost panting just as much as Yukine was.

"No way in hell." Yukine protested.

"The finger your hole sitting up."

Yukine thought it over. The images of the two positions he was offered flashed through Yato's mind. The god smiled when he saw Yukine shifting to his knees and elbows, adjusting so his left hand was still holding the phone to his ear. "Kay, I'm down."

"Now grab your cock and pump it," Yato ordered. While Yukine reached down and grabbed near the base of his cock and began to slide his hand up and then firmly back down toward his balls, Yato sat upright comfortably watching Yukine, while his own hand began pumping his hard cock. "It's so hot. Is the precum enough?"

"M-more." Yukine pleaded, feeling his knees widening some and his back arch toward the floor beneath him. "I need it slicker, please, Yato."

"Then do it. Take your hand and rub your palm against the head." Yato ordered. Yukine grumbled something of a protest into Yato's ear. "Yukine." The sound of his name reminded Yukine that he had agreed to this after all. He shifted his right hand, making a cup-shape, and began to rub it over the head of his cock. Instantly he moaned, groaned and shivered. Yato watched as Yukine jerked his face down, trying to muffle his sounds into the blanket beneath him. "I can't hear you."

Yukine lifted his head up, moaning into the phone's receptor while his palm continued to work. "Oh, god, Yato... This is too much. This rubbing."

"Go faster."

"I … I can't."

"Do it." Yato began to rub the head of his cock with his palm, matching Yukine's fervor. Yukine moaned into the phone, which went right into Yato's ear and to his cock. A second later, Yukine's moan became louder. "Let go. Now."

Yukine dropped his hand, panting. His cock ached. He was so close to cumming. It felt hard, heated, and sore. Yato stopped touching his cock, moving down to gently massage his balls while he spoke another order to the blond. "Reach up and put a finger in your ass."

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Yato heard, softly as a husky whisper, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But you're right here."

"Am I?" Yato asked. "You're wearing a blindfold remember. I could've gotten up and left."

Yukine groaned. He lifted his hand up sluggishly, brushed his balls on his way, which made him moan again and began to look for his hole. He let out a soft gasp when he found it.

"Go in."

Yukine sighed, relaxing his muscles as he pushed his middle finger in. It was slick and wet from his thickening precum. "In... In goes the middle finger." He moaned, pushing it in farther. He felt his cock spasm, jerking up, the precum leaking from the head down to the blanket below. Yukine struggled to hold the phone against his ear now, his head fuzzy with lust and fog.

"Good, good," Yato replied soothingly. "Can you fit another?"

Yukine shifted, tentatively, he pushed his index finger against the hole. He groaned at the discomfort and pulled out his middle finger. Together, he tried slipping them both in, twisting them some. "Oooh," he mewed, feeling them slide in. "I got another in," he answered breathily.

"You're doing very good, Yukine." Yato complimented. "I wish you could see my cock. It's hard and hot and it's really hard for me not to touch it right now."

"Touch it," Yukine whispered, feeling his fingers going in and out slowly. The feeling of them going in was beginning to feel okay and comfortable. "Touch its base, like a ring around it."

"Oooh?" Yato snickered. He wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base of his cock. "Now what, my love?" He whispered into the receptor. His mouth was so close, he was practically kissing the plastic.

"Slide it, up and down, slowly," Yukine answered. "Go up." and with time, he pulled his fingers out of his ass. Yato followed the direction, moving his fingers up like a ring toward the edge of the head. "And down." Yukine pushed his fingers in, and Yato slid him down his cock.

They kept in time, counting one, two, three, four, seconds out. At one, they'd go up and out, and at three they'd go down and in.

For a few minutes this lasted until suddenly Yato spoke, "Damn, kid, this is torture."

Yukine giggled, answering playfully, "Go higher to your tip and pull the precum off with you so it makes a strand this time."

"Only if you push into your prostate gland." Yato retorted.

"Deal."

Again they counted. Yato groaned as his fingers ghosted over his tip, the sticky liquid making a painful, sweet, strand that teased the sensitive skin at the top. When Yukine guided his fingers in, arcing them to his prostate, he groaned frustration. After a second pass, Yato took note.

"Can't reach?"

"Can't reach." Yukine whimpered, trying to brush it again.

Unable to resist any longer, Yato reached over Yukine's head, his back and to his fingers. With his hand slimed up with his own precum, Yato pushed Yukine's fingers in deeper, creating a forceful tension against the boy's knuckles. Yukine yelped at the sudden breach of rules, feeling Yato touching him like that.

"In more." Yato explained, and pushed a bit harder. Yukine moaned, feeling the tips of his fingers brush up against the delicate gland. "There?" Yato asked, leaning down to whisper directly into Yukine's other ear. His voice went through the phone still, so both ears got full of Yato's sensuous tone.

"Oh god," Yukine pleaded, his back arching upwards some. "I can't..."

"A bit more," Yato answered, still into his ear. "Take them out." He eased up his hold and let Yukine pull his fingers out, "Now back in." Yukine began to push back in, this time expecting Yato's hand to push again to aid his fingers in farther. When he brushed the prostate gland again, Yukine's spine felt like goo, his hips shaking. "No more?"

"Can't... Can't hold out." Yukine said through gasps into the phone. Yato pushed his fingers against Yukine's, creating a thrusting action against the boy's prostate. Yukine moaned, his hand dropping the phone to hold on to the blanket for balance as he felt his hips being rocked forward. "Holy... Please, Yato. Since you're here."

The dirty thought flashed into Yato's consciousness.

He grinned and let go of the boy. Calmly, while Yukine gasped and took the time to regain his breath, Yato picked up the phones, turning them off and set them to the side, then shifted around to Yukine's ass.

Yukine's breathing hitched when he suddenly felt Yato's hands gripping his hipbones. "W-wait."

"You asked for it," Yato replied. He used one hand to position his cock carefully at Yukine's hole, tentatively pushing his hips forward and back. His cock slid up between the blond's buttcheeks. It made them both moan in excitement, waiting for the main event.

"My-my cock too." Yukine pleaded, reaching a hand back to grab ahold of Yato's forearm. Smirking, the god let the boy guide his hand around his hips to the heated member. Yukine gasped, pushing his face down suddenly, his forehead rubbing into the blanket. Yato's hand was cool and experienced.

"In?" Yato asked as he pumped gently at his weapon's dick.

Yukine nodded exuberantly, a moan falling out of his mouth. He couldn't even keep his tongue in, or the sloppy drool, as he felt the amazing pleasure of Yato's hand on his cock. Unlike his own, Yukine wasn't able to predict what the god was going to do. It created a foreign pleasure that made his cock ache all over again.

Yato let the boy revel in the pleasure for only a minute before he took the distraction as his chance, and pushed his own cock into the tight pleasurably body below him. Yukine tensed, but Yato didn't stop working on his cock. That made his muscles relax quicker. He let out a squeak when Yato pulled out half an inch, and then a moan when Yato returned inside with a sharp thrust.

Yato repeated his action, starting to match the pumping of Yukine's cock to his slow pace.

Yukine mewled frustrated. "Fa-faster."

"You taught me this." Yato snickered, counting it out. "One, two, three, four. One, two..." At one, he would sharply thrust in, at two, he'd pause and slide his hips up to arc creatively into the boy. At three, he'd pull out half an inch or an inch, and at four he'd slide his hips creatively again. Then at one, he'd repeat it all over again.

Yukine began to moan and groan with the counting. After barely a minute, whenever Yato would push in, he'd be unable to slide his hips. Yukine arched his back, and then arced it back down, making his ass move opposite. It was kind of like petting Yato's cock as a reward for coming in.

The deliberate movements set the god's blood on fire. After only two rounds of Yukine's petting of his cock, he held the blond's hips in place and began to thrust harder.

"One," Yato thrust in, "Two," he took a breath and pulled out, "Three," he thrust in again. Yukine moaned, cooing and mewing at the delicious movements.

"More." Yukine pleaded, one hand sliding down to hang onto Yato's forearm, the arm that was holding his hips in place. "Please, more. Harder."

"Harder?" Yato asked, giving Yukine's cock a few frustrated fast pumps. "Or faster?" He teased the tip, rubbing his index finger aggressively over it.

Yukine moaned, "Oooh. Both, please." His body slid side to side like a snake at that mix of ministrations- his cock being teased and his prostate gland being rammed against.

Yato wiggled his fingertip at the slit more. "Like that?"

"Like that. Like that a lot." Yukine gasped, trying to rock his body against Yato's so the thrusts didn't jerk him forward. Yato began to thrust faster, his hands getting sweaty and clammy. "So good." Yukine nearly purred.

Yato stroked the middle of Yukine's back, right down his spine. It made the boy moan louder, arching his back up into the touch. "Good?"

"So good." Yukine gasped back to him. "Knees, blanket.. hurt.."

Yato pulled out suddenly and helped Yukine roll over as quickly as possible. He loomed over the younger boy's body. Swiftly, Yato propped Yukine's right leg over his shoulder and the left around his hip. He positioned himself well and thrust back into Yukine.

Yukine took his all with great stride, immediately reaching down to pump and tease his cock with his own hands.

"No, no," Yato ordered. He reached down and pulled up one of Yukine's hands to his lips and nipped at his nails. "I'm not there yet." Yukine groaned, his one hand still on his cock trying to pump it desperately in time with Yato's thrusting. "Hold the base tight."

Yukine slipped his hand from the tip to the base, trying to wrap his fingers around to hold it. "It's... making it... more intense, Yato."

"Good, now hold out, Yukine." Yato ordered, nipping at the fingers still by his lip. He stared down at the sexy sight he was thrusting into. Yukine was blindfolded still, one hand holding his cock so he couldn't ejaculate, the other up in Yato's mouth, and his whole body was rocking feverishly from the thrusts. His cheeks were crimson, his lips swollen and red, the blush carrying down onto his chest. "Bit more, love." Yato promised.

Yukine moaned. He shivered when he felt Yato lift his hand up and lick at his wrist. Yato continued to thrust quickly. Then, within a moment, he let go of Yukine's wrist, and reached down to cup his palm over the tip of the blond's cock. Repeating the motion from earlier, he harassed the head of Yukine's cock, smearing the precum all over his palm. The moans that erupted from Yukine were violent, pleasure-filled and sent Yato farther over the edge.

"Don't let go of your cock yet, Yukine," Yato ordered, continuing his merciless barrage on the blond's pleasure nerves.

"Yato, please," Yukine begged, shivering. "Please, Yato." He gasped and moaned.

Yato ignored the pleas, instead shifting his weight forward to a better angle and really rammed into the boy. He went faster but was careful that his thrusts weren't harder so he wouldn't end up accidentally hurting Yukine's delicate frame.

"In, in, in we go." Yato groaned.

"Yato..." Yukine nearly sobbed. The pleasure was driving him mad. He was crying, the blindfold becoming wet and irritating. His hand was going numb from holding his cock so he couldn't cum. His free hand was snaked up to the god's neck, trying to keep balance. "Yato, please!"

Yato jerked his hand up off the tip of Yukine's cock and pinched at the boy's wrist holding his cock. With a final thrust, Yato groaned, feeling his cum spurt forth and into the hot body writhing beneath him. At the same instant, Yukine came, his cum shooting sporadically toward Yato's face and down to his own belly.

Sighing, Yato pulled out carefully. He rested Yukine's spasming sensitive body down onto the blanket, reaching up to gently pump a bit more at his cock. At feeling that cool hand on his sore dick, Yukine groaned. Yato chuckled, eased down and licked at the delicate skin around Yukine's cock, just at the slit where he he had been abusing it. The gentle licks and moist feeling made Yukine moan. He shifted up, slipping the blindfold up off his face from the back of his head first, and looked down to the god that was carefully tending to any sore parts around his dick and ass.

"Feel good?" Yato asked, easing Yukine's hole open and watched as his cum began to come out. "Squeeze your muscles."

"Screw you," Yukine grumbled, but he did as ordered anyway. Yato used the blanket under Yukine to clean the blond up and then discarded it down to the ground just past their shoes. Yato slipped up, kissing the tip of Yukine's nose as he wrapped one of the fresh blankets around his shoulders. Yukine blushed at the tender gesture, watching as Yato sat back and covered himself in the other blanket. "That was... That was why you called me out tonight? You wanted sex?"

"No." Yato smiled at him, ruffling the blond messy hair. "You did."

Yukine's cheeks began to turn a deeper shade of crimson. Their lovemaking had been intense, sincere and he had been blindfolded so all of the hands on his skin made his heart race with excitement. "You- You read my mind again!"

Yato chuckled, pushing a shoulder against Yukine's. "I don't have to, Yukine. Your dirty thoughts just come in on their own." He paused, winking at that embarrassed look on Yukine's face with confidence. "This particular one, phone-sex and a blindfold, I have to admit was really hot."

He hugged Yukine with one arm while the boy covered his face with both his hands to hide his shy face desperately.

"It was so cute, Yukine," Yato whispered into the blond hair by Yukine's ear. Yukine shivered, shaking his head without moving his hands down. Yato pulled him close, eased his wrists from blocking his mouth, and kissed Yukine tenderly. "You're so hot, Yukine." He whispered slyly against Yukine's face.

 **1**


End file.
